Holiday
by CHSPatriot09
Summary: When Scorpius Malfoy's parents get stuck out of the country his best friend, Albus Potter, takes him home with him for the holidays. Fluffy. Rated M for a reason. H/G, A.S./S.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As the Hogwarts Express came to a stop at Platform 9 ¾, Albus Potter looked at his best friend and grinned.

"This is going to be the best Christmas holiday ever," he said, gathering up Chocolate Frog wrappers and shoving them into his bag as he stood up.

"It's so cool that your parents are letting me stay with you," Scorpius said. His parents were stuck in Norway. His mother had come down with a case of Dragon Pox. It wasn't life-threatening, but the doctor thought it would be better for her not to travel.

Albus shrugged. "They like you. Plus my dad hates your grandpa. He'd hate to see you have to stay there."

The boys stepped out of the train and onto the platform. After a bit of searching, made more difficult by the baggage they were carrying, they managed to find Albus' family in the crowd. His mother spotted the two of them first and immediately broke away from the group, sweeping Albus into a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you so much," Ginny said, running her hands through his hair. "You look so much different than you did in September. My little boy is growing up so fast!"

"Ginny," Harry mumbled. "Let the boy breathe, for goodness sake."

She pulled back, mumbling about missing her children when they were away at school. Then she seemed to notice Scorpius standing there and she swooped in and hugged him too. Scorpius looked relieved when his hug lasted only a fraction of the time that Albus' had.

"How are you Scorpius?" she asked. "Is your mother any better?"

"She'll be okay," he said. "My dad says the doctor is being overly-cautious, but he doesn't really mind because Norway isn't bad."

"I'm glad," Ginny said. "She had us worried there for a minute! Let's go home and we can have dinner."

After dinner, Albus and Scorpius went upstairs. Harry had conjured a second bed in Albus' bedroom for Scorpius to sleep in.

"Your dad did a good job," Scorpius said appreciatively, lightly bouncing up and down on his bed. "This mattress feels great."

"He's pretty good at that stuff," Albus agreed. "Don't ever eat anything that he cooks, though. I think living with my mum has spoiled him. He burns water."

Scorpius laughed as he pulled off his sweatshirt. Albus focused on him immediately, trying hard to watch without staring. As Scorpius pulled off his t-shirt, revealing the fair skin of his chest, Albus felt a familiar tightening in his nether regions. His eyes followed the sparse trail of blonde hairs that led from Scorpius' chest down to where it disappeared into the waistband of his jeans. As he always did, he felt guilty about having these feelings for his best friend. Albus had been having these feelings for Scorpius for a long time, but he had never told a soul. How could he share his feelings with another person when he could barely even admit them to himself?

"Is it alright if I take a shower, Al?" Scorpius asked, jerking Albus away from his thoughts. He was holding his bag of toiletries and a fresh pair of boxers.

"Sure," Albus said, trying to keep his voice level. The thought of Scorpius, naked and lathered with soap, in _his_ shower, made Albus' flesh heat.

Scorpius disappeared into the bathroom, and Albus flopped backward onto his mattress. He heard the shower start and listened to the water hitting the tile…imagined Scorpius naked and wet, covered in suds from head to toe. Before he knew it his hands were rushing to unbuckle his belt and to open his fly. His penis jutted outward against the thin fabric of his underwear and Albus rubbed his palm against himself.

He did this frequently, touched himself and imagined it was Scorpius' hand wrapped around his cock. He hated himself for it the whole time, but he pushed those feelings to the back of his mind, concentrated on the feeling of his – Scorpius' hand – wrapped around his shaft, moving up and down rhythmically. He was so worked up that long before he expected it he felt his orgasm approaching.

He stifled his groan in his pillow, continuing to pull at his penis as semen spurted from the tip and flowed over his hand. He was breathing heavily. His hand reached to his nightstand and pulled a few tissues out of the box, using them to mop up the mess he had made. The water in the bathroom turned off and he hurried to get his clothing back in order.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry watched his wife change into her pajamas. She ended up in one of his old Cannons t-shirts and a pair of very short shorts. He made note of the fact that she did not put on panties.

"I'm glad the kids are home," she sighed. "And James will be here tomorrow. I like the house being full."

Harry nodded as he watched her brush out her long auburn hair. She was still as beautiful as she had been when she was a teenager, if not more so. He pulled her into his lap once she was close enough to their bed and pressed his lips against her neck.

"Harry," Ginny whispered. "What are you doing? The kids are home."

"So?" he murmured. "Before Lily went away to school we did it with children at home all the time. Nothing tragic has happened."

"Scorpius is here! Do you want him to go home and tell his parents that we had sex while he was staying over?" She sounded horrified.

He laughed. "I'm not going to tell him if you won't."

"What if he hears us?" she asked, but Harry could already feel her resolve weakening.

"I'll gag you," he whispered, nibbling her earlobe gently.

He slid one hand up her thigh and underneath her shorts, rubbing his thumb against her sex. He felt the moisture coat his fingers and he found her clitoris, pressing gently against it.

"Harry," she breathed. "We really have to be quiet."

"I'll do my best," he murmured, continuing to caress her. She whimpered beneath his touch and he slid her off of his lap. She leaned back into the pillows as disposed of first her clothing and then his own.

Harry pressed his penis into her, and her body welcomed him. She wrapped her legs around his thighs, pulling him deeper. He moaned low in his throat at the sensation and stayed there for a moment, soaking her up.

"I love you," Ginny sighed. "Thank you for everything."

Harry didn't say anything. He just smiled and kissed her. He knew she would argue if he made the point that he was the one who should be thankful for her. She'd given him everything he had ever wanted—love, friendship, a family. He would be forever grateful.

As Harry picked up his pace, Ginny's breathing came in gasps. Harry could hear the bed squeaking beneath them and he was sure she would make him stop for fear that they would wake up the kids, but she didn't and he wasn't complaining. She seemed to be lost in the moment. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, her fingernails were pressing into his shoulders, and a couple of quiet moans escaped.

Harry held out for as long as he could, but soon enough he felt his release overtake him and he held himself deep inside her as he reached his climax. He squeezed her tightly and buried his face in the crook of her neck, hopefully stifling his groan in her hair.

He didn't stop. When he felt the last of the spasms, he moved down the bed and buried his face between her legs. Without hesitation, he pressed his tongue against her clitoris and surrounded it with his lips, suckling gently.

Ginny's body shuddered and Harry had to use his hands to hold her thighs apart. She gasped shallowly several times before finally grabbing a pillow from beside her and pressing it over her face. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and Harry could hear her muffled moans. He was sure that at this point anyone passing by their door in the hall would be able to hear her, but he didn't care.

Ginny cried out, clutching the pillow even harder, and Harry felt her entire body tighten as she came. After a few moments, she moved the pillow away from her face and relaxed, breathing heavily. She opened her eyes and smiled down at Harry.

"I love you, Gin," he told her as he moved to lie beside her.

"I love you more," she murmured sleepily.


End file.
